Talk:The Return Of A Gathering Obsession
Harvesting areas Can anyone suggest good areas to collect the initial harvesting items? Jaeyne :I harvested almost all my items just outside of Erudin and very near every flight pad on the continent, with little risk from attacking mobs.--Kodia 11:42, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :At level 77 Fury with a Paladin merc took down the few mobs I ran into in the Tox Forest area easily and all the nodes are there except for the fish. Easiest way to go is Druid rings to the forest, stay in the west area where the 80's are and fly around to spot nodes. Then use your Jintu's Gift to get to the village where the fish are.Shaenmo (talk) 04:58, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Nodes If you're questing or doing other things in the area, then ignore this and harvest as you go. If you're just out to get it done: * Head straight to ( ) - you can get all the wood in one or two loops around the island if no one else is harvesting. Roots are plentiful here too. You may want to fish here if you don't have access. * Travel to , get all your shrub harvests in this area (Toxxulia Prowlers area is good, too, if this area is low on nodes), finish off roots, and get whatever ore/gem nodes you pass - don't obsess over them, better area coming. * If you have a flying mount, jump over to (Need faction or avoid guards) and go fishing. You'll probably finish before you run out of nodes. Leave the village and go down , getting all the ore, gem, and trap nodes on the way (the rivulet here is also good for fishing). ** If you can't fly, go back to the station and travel to , cross over to , head in the reverse direction (Toward ) gathering rocks, dens, and fish. : Toxxulia timber (sumac lumber) :* - . :* - , , , : perennial shrub (lapsang tea leaf, caynar nuts, kejekan palmfruit, Marr cherry) :* - , and if you're quick and careful, the area above Paineel (where the ghosts roam) has plenty of shrubs. :* - , , : infused deposit (titanium ore) :* - , and the cliffs below . :* - , , , : craggy lair (mottled pelt) :* - , , :* - , , : school of tiny fish (seahorse roe, giant octopus meat) :* - , , . :* - - Warning: Pond is full of piranha which will aggro. Walk around the edge of the pond and fish from the shore. : molten formation (quicksilver cluster, amber) :* - , cliffs below :* - , , , : ''Toxxulia root culm (bamboo shoot) '' :* - :* - , , , , , Updated Quest Start. It's a requirement to Zone into Thurgadain to get this quest. After finishing the required steps and being level 90+ TS Qho wouldn't offer me the quest. So I traveled to Thurgadin and got the in game mail from Qho. Then when I went back to Isle of Mara he would offer the quest. I also removed the note about requiring DoV. DoV is now FTP so the note is redundant and could potentially cause confusion to new players. Jado818 (talk) 04:06, October 12, 2013 (UTC)